Sawamura: Ace of the Diamond
by Mr Steal Your Girl
Summary: What if Sawamura was one of the greatest pitchers in Japan before coming to Seidou?


"Strike 3, you're out!" screamed the umpire and hordes of parents and classmates screamed.

"And there it is! Akagi Middle School has won the Spring League tournament! They're now the two year reigning champs of Spring League tournament!" announced the commentator over the screaming fans.

"Sawamura is amazing"

"He's a one man team"

"You're my idol, Sawamura!"

As the Akagi baseball players made their way to the middle of the field for the post game bow, everyone had smiles on their faces. Well, except for one.

"Sawamura! Can you believe our rag tag group won this championship two years in a row now?", said one of the players of the Akagi team, Saito Kaoura.

"Ch, yes Saito, I can believe it", replied Sawamura with an unsatisfied frown on his face.

"Oh come on, can't you be happy for once? We just won championship? Doesn't this matter to you at all?" Wakana, the team manager asked. Sawamura fixed a hard glance at Wakana and chuckled.

"This doesn't matter to me one bit. The only reason we had a chance at winning was because I was on your team." Sawamura sighed, positioning himself for the game ending bow.

"Jeez, you know you can be a real jerk sometimes", Wakana whispered under her breath, standing next to him.

Sawamura smirked condescendingly, "Thank you."

* * *

"Mr. Sawamura, nice to meet you", the scout for Seidou high school greeted. When Sawamura came home from school, he was blind-sinded by seven scouts on his front lawn. It only took his grandpa a couple seconds to clear them out. The only one who wouldn't leave was the scout from Seidou, Takashima Rei. She begged to just talk to gem of a pitcher. Sawamura's grandpa agreed and let her into Sawamura's room.

"Likewise", Sawamura stated in his usual stoic voice. It was already starting to become awkward.

"You had a great game today. A shutout with only one hit, which was only a infield hit. I was also gunning you and you sat at 152 KPH.", Rei stated, pushing up her glasses with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I guess it was an okay game, at least by my standards.", Sawamura sighed.

"I can tell you're pretty hard on yourself."

"Well, if I'm not, then who will?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone sounds like their trying to blow smoke up my ass. It's always 'Sawamura you're so great' and 'You will make the major leagues for sure'. Sure, if I'm definitley good enough for the Japan major leagues, but that's not what I'm aiming for.", Sawamura professed, looking away distractedly.

"Well, then what's your goal then? The national team?", Rei questioned.

"No. I want to play in the MLB.", Sawamura stated calmly, his eyes full of determination. Rei was taken back by that. The MLB? Only the best of the best in Japan get to go over to America and play for a team there. But maybe, just maybe, this kid could make it.

"You know what, kid, I like you. And I gurantee if you go to Seidou it will only make your chances of making the MLB greater.", Rei stated, a smile on her face.

"How do I know that for sure?"

"Oh, well I'll like to personally invite you to visit the campus and watch us practice. If you like it and decide to come here, we can offer you a full ride."

"Okay fine, I'll come and watch one of your practices. But that's all I can agree to right now." Sawamura said, smirking smugly.

"That's all I can ask for.", Rei smirked right back.

* * *

Here it is, the great Seidou High. Sawamura didn't know if he should be grateful to watch such a great school's practice or pitiful due to the lack of talent he saw in it. How was this school the greatest in Tokyo?

"Hey, Sawamura! Over here" called Rei to Sawamura from the pitching mound.

"Hey Rei"

"You brought your glove right?"

"Yeah, just like you asked."

"Great now get on the mound, you're pitching"

"To who?"

Rei smirked, "You'll see."

* * *

Azuma Kiyokuni. One of the best hitters in Japan stepped up to the plate.

"Hey small fry, if you even get one ball past me, I'll give you 1,000 yen." Azuma laughed obnoxiously.

"Ch, people like this guy piss me off" Sawamura whispered to himself.

"Hey Miyuki, is this the new kid who throws heat?", Yuki Testsuya, the team captain, asked the starting catcher, Miyuki Kazuya.

"Yeah, scouts been going crazy about him since he entered middle school." Miyuki replied.

"Well, let's see if he's worth the hype", Tetsu smiled, now watching with interest. Could this kid really strike out Azuma?

Sawamura noticed the gathering crowd forming around him and smiled.

"Now people will know who's gonna be the ace around here next year!", Sawamura smirked, now bringing his leg up to his chest and following through, the ball flying out of his hand. The ball was too fast for Azuma and he let it go down the middle for strike one.

"Woah, that speed!"

"Azuma couldn't catch up!"

Azuma was flabbergasted at the speed this new recruit was pumping in. He smirked, "This is going to be fun."

The next pitch came and this time Azuma was ready. Swing! Strike 2! It was a curveball! The ball dropped out of the zone and into the dirt, making the catcher block it with his body.

The whole team was watching with intense interest at the new recruit manhandling Azuma.

"Grrrhg, what? Are you too scared to pitch me a strike?"

"No", was the only response Azuma got.

Sawamura started from the windup again and threw the ball, this time the ball was slower than usual.

"Does he thing he can baby it in on me just because he got two strikes?!" Azuma thought, powering up his swing.

Here it comes right down the plate! Swing! and a miss! Strike three!

"W-was that a knuckleball?", Azuma thought, his body still twisted after the huge swing he gave. The whole team gave a cheer for the newbie who struck out the cockiest player on the team.

"He got you good Azuma!"

"This kids the real deal!"

"And this team is suppose to help me go to the MLB?" Sawamura thought to himself.


End file.
